


Tongue Tied

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner is sexy, F/M, Fun, Lunch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: A little lunch time fun never hurt anyone.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I got this idea from watching Twin Peaks (I only got to the end of season one before the heebie jeebies got to me). Also I turns out I do not know what a blurb is.

The whole team sits around the table in the break room for lunch. It's been a quiet day full of paperwork. It’s a nice change of pace, you guys have been flying out a lot lately. Although, you should have known it would be a good day after waking up to the smell of the waffles Aaron made.

“Hey guys,” Spencer says, “look what I can do.”

A cherry stem pops out from his mouth. It’s bent, in the middle, it’s obvious that he tried to tie it with his tongue. When Spencer realizes that the stem is still untied he flushes red and rubs the back of his head.

“Y- you know on average only 14 percent of people can tie cherry stems with their tongue,” He says.

“Nuh-uh Pretty Boy, that doesn't cut it.” Morgan says taking a cherry stem from Spencer’s neat pile and popping it in his mouth.

When he takes it out the stem sits in a loose knot. It barely counts as an actual knot but it’s still tight enough to be impressive. Morgan glances around to the rest of the team with a smug look on his face, daring anyone to one-up him.

“Come on Morgan you can do better than that.” You say with a smirk cracking your knuckles, “Sit back and let the pro work her magic.”

You snatch a cherry from Reid, break off the stem and put it in your mouth. You lock eyes with Aaron as you push the cherry stem around in your mouth. You can see his adam's apple bob as he swallows slowly. Still keeping your eye contact you reach to pull the cherry stem from your mouth and put it on the table. A perfect knot.

The rest of the group sounds around you but their rowdy cries are just background noise to you. The intensity of Aaron’s gaze drowns everything, it’s definitely not a look appropriate for work. You bite your lip and give him a teasing smile. He knows how good you are with your tongue, he shouldn’t be surprised.

Morgan’s voice breaks you away from Hotch’s gaze. “Now, now, baby girl, where'd you learn to do that?” Morgan asks with a wiggle of his brows.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Aaron’s jaw clench when he hears Morgan's comment. 

“At summer camp, when I was 16. There was a boy I wanted to impress.” You say nonchalantly taking a sip of your coffee.

You catch Aaron’s heated gaze again as he rises from his seat at the table. He mumbles something about getting back to work and you watch him as he walks back to the office, admiring the way he looks in his work slacks.

When he enters his office he immediately goes to close the blinds covering the windows. Each time he holds your gaze through the slits of the blinds before snapping them shut.

You grin as you rise from your seat, walking towards his office. A good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. Pop over and say hi or drop a request if you want I'm at [ https://quillvine.tumblr.com/](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/) Also if you liked that be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
